walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Caesar Martinez (TV Series)
Caesar Martinez is a resident living in Woodbury and is a member of The Woodbury Army. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Caesar Martinez's life before the outbreak or as it began, although it is possible that he may have lived in or near Woodbury before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Walk With Me" Caesar is first seen at the helicopter crash scene with The Governor, Merle, Tim, Shupert, and Crowley. They pulled up in jeeps and Caesar exited the vehicle with a baseball bat in his hands. While searching around the wreck, Caesar kills a few Walkers. Eventually, when Merle discovers Andrea and Michonne, they return to Woodbury. Martinez is not seen again until Lieutenant Welles mentions where his Military allies are. The Governor, Merle, Tim, Shupert, and Crowley head to that location and kill the living soldiers. Following this, Tim, Shupert, and Crowley are seen standing behind The Governor. They then return to Woodbury with the Military vehicles, extra weapons, and supplies. "Killer Within" Caesar is mentioned by Merle to The Governor when he is asking if he can take Tim and him to check out Hershel's farm in search of his brother. "Say the Word" Caesar is first seen in a truck with Milton, Tim, and Merle. They are searching for zombies to take back to Woodbury as part of the arena fighting event. After returning to Woodbury, Michonne requests to leave and Merle allows her. Martinez is seen standing on top of the wall, holding a gun. Once night falls, Martinez and Merle battle in the arena, surrounded by zombies, as Andrea watches in disgust and The Governor, in happiness. Merle pins him to the ground and wins the arena fight, although The Governor admitted it was all staged. "Hounded" Martinez does not appear in this episode. "When the Dead Come Knocking" Martinez is seen debating with The Governor and Merle, about what to do with Glenn and Maggie. He later threatens Glenn, while Glenn, Maggie, and The Governor are talking. "Made to Suffer" Caesar participated in the firefight between The Woodbury Army and Rick's group. He was more intricate in the recapture of Glenn and Maggie, along with Merle and others. Their attempt was interrupted, however, when Rick bombarded the group with smoke grenades and rescued their comrades right under their noses. From here, Caesar followed Merle and the others into the streets for the assault. When Merle is branded a traitor by The Governor, Martinez holds a gun to Merle's back but lowers his head in shame, showing that he knows Merle isn't a traitor, but he remains quiet about it. "The Suicide King" Caesar is seen restraining Andrea from The Governor whilst the Woodbury residents demanded Daryl and Merle's death. Shortly after the surprise ambush and escape of the Dixons, he hurriedly raced towards a young girl, who was frightened, shooting a walker about to bite her arm and bringing her to safety. Later, he is seen trying to control the despair of Woodbury citizens as they demanded to open the gates so they can take a chance outside. In the middle of all the screaming and car horns, Caesar points his gun at one driver and forces him out of the car, as Andrea orders him to stop being rude, which he answers by affirming he doesn't take orders from her. As zombies breach the town, Caesar and Andrea manage to kill them and then attempt to calm the townspeople. "Home" Martinez is not seen in the episode till the end. When The Governor attacked the prison, Martinez was armed with an assault rifle and was hiding in the woods. He is firing at Rick's location, but misses every shot. After The Governor lost two other men, Martinez, him and Shupert return to Woodbury. Killed Victims The list shows the victims Caesar has killed: *Five U.S. Military Soldiers. *Wilson *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Relationships Merle Dixon Merle and Martinez have presumably spent many months surviving the apocalypse together and have become close allies. Merle even gave him the nickname "Brownie" (because of his skin color). The two also poke jabs at each other like brothers, for example when Martinez called Merle as ugly as the walkers and Merle just laughed. When Merle was accused of being a traitor, Martinez followed through with orders and held a gun to his back but hung his head in shame. Appearances The Walking Dead TV Series Season 3 Trivia *In, "Say the Word", Merle dubs Martinez a, "Brownie", as a nickname. *While his Comic Series counterpart was made to appear somewhat sympathetic (though it was likely a ruse), Martinez on the TV Series is undeniably loyal to The Governor. This is especially noticeable when he assists in murdering the soldiers in, "Walk With Me". Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Antagonists